


This Is A Trick

by Cheetara



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Multiple Selves, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetara/pseuds/Cheetara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected encounter on the way home from work...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, let me know what you think :P

Walking home from work you took the back road as usual, it was much less busy with traffic and there was a full moon tonight illuminating the single-track road in the place of street lamps. After a few minutes you were outside the town limits, able to hear the owls screeching at one another echoing through the trees. It didn't bother you though, the lack of other people was a refreshing change and nature was all around, the crisp cold moonlit air causing your breath to mist in front of you. Tired from a manic day at work you walked at a slowish pace, looking forward to a hot relaxing bath when you finally got home.

Something caught your eye. A flash, or a shadow? “What in the hell?”, you thought to yourself, wheeling around to find out what it was.  
Nothing. Probably just the wind.

Then you saw it, or the shape of it at least, silhouetted by the moon, a cat....a dog? No a wolf, its eyes gleaming as it turned to look in your direction before padding off in front of you at a brisk pace. Excitedly you started to follow, trying to step lightly, quietly, so as not to scare the animal. You didn't usually see wolves this close to the town. You reached in your pocket for your phone hoping that when you caught up with it you could get a photograph. 

The wolf rounded the bend in the hedge and you quickened your pace to keep up. It turned to a lazy lolloping gait as it followed a track branching from the main road that lead to the old house on the hill. “Still empty” you thought as you peered into the distance seeing nothing but shadows at the house. It had been empty for years. 

You kept on after the wolf and saw it jump the wall into the huge old garden of the house. Peering through the bushes you couldn't see where it had gone.  
“Come on beautiful one, where are you?”.  
You pushed the gate slowly, hoping it would be silent despite the rust. It was. You crept through the tall unkempt grass of the lawn and crouched down behind a stone fountain.  
A flicker of a tail caught your eye and you hunkered down even further behind the fountain, not wanting to scare the wolf off. 

Suddenly an owl in the branches above screeched loudly and you turned to look.  
Nothing.  
Looking back the wolf was also gone. You almost let out a sigh but then your breath caught in your throat...something, somebody, was behind you. You froze. A light wispy mist of cold breath appeared from behind your left shoulder. Followed by a low voice.

“What...” it purred, “do you think you are doing?”. The voice was dark and invoked a little more than fear. 

The phone slipped out of your hand. “Oh my g...” Again you choked as the voice interrupted.

“God? My, how perceptive of you!” You shuddered as the voice appeared louder, right in your ear.  
“A little late for a walk, is it not?” It hissed.

“Please, I'm just on my way h....home, I'll go!”

“Let you go? No I think not, you were trespassing my dear” 

This was crazy, you had to get out of here, “The house is empty, I...I didn't think anyone was here. P-please let me go and I'll be on my way!” You started forward but large, strong hands with slender fingers grasped both your arms.  
“No! Let me go!” you struggled to get away but the arms span you around and pushed you against the garden wall effortlessly, winding you slightly. You were now facing your captor.

You knew instantly who he was. This was bad.

He was almost a full head height taller than you, pale skin made even paler by the moon's glow, cheekbones that could cut steel, curls of raven-black hair swept back from his face and piercing blue-green eyes. Even in your panic for a split second you almost thought him handsome. He held you at arms length, regarding you for a second. Something metal glinted gold on his chest, a coat of leather hung almost to his feet. “Oh you're a pretty thing” he glowered, his intense eyes burning into you. You looked hurriedly away and shrank from his gaze, his cold fingers then took hold of your chin and turned your head back to face him. Your eyes scanned for a way out, there must be something, a weapon, anything. 

There was nothing. Just the dark, and his eyes.

His hand moved to your throat and he pushed you firmly up the wall until you were almost standing eye-to-eye. “Oh no, I told you,” he leaned in close, his lips almost brushing your ear, “you're not going anywhere.” he whispered. “I'd like to know why you were following me...”

The words seemed to stick in your throat, not helped by the fact his hand was still clutching it. “F-following you? No, I followed the w-wolf....it came into the garden, it....it.” Realisation hit you. It was no ordinary wolf. The wolf was Loki. It was a trap.

You closed your eyes and shivered. “This is it”, you thought, “it all ends here, murdered by a Asgardian psycho in the middle of n....OH!”


	2. Chapter 2

Gasping as cold lips suddenly met yours, the shock of what was happening paralyzed you.

Your heart pounded your chest as Loki's tongue slipped, snake-like, between your lips, his free hand tracing lightly down the side of your neck, over your breasts, around your waist and down to cup your right buttock. Your wits suddenly returned and you struggled trying to get away, clawing at the hand around your throat but Loki pressed into you, holding you prisoner against the stone wall. 

He pulled away and you gasped a sigh of relief until his right hand slipped down from your throat and brushed along the collar bone. “Let me go! No! What are you doing!?”  
He smirked, “I do what I want” and with lightning speed, he had torn your shirt open and snatched down your bra exposing your breasts to the moonlight.

His eyes fell down to look at you, “I wonder if you taste as delicious as you look”.  
He pinned both your arms out by your sides with his as he growled by your neck, his hungry mouth kissing down the exposed skin to your breast. You thrashed, struggling to get away from him but he held you fast. His lips caught a nipple and he started to gently nip and lick.  
“No!” your whimper was filled with fear, but as he continued your body betrayed you, nipples hardening, and an altogether different sensation crept up and took over. 

“Having fun?” He looked up into your wide eyes as he grazed your tender flesh with his teeth once more.

“Stop this, I know who you are!” You tried to hold on to the fear and stay focussed but it was slipping further away at his continued touch. “Oh!” Your breath came faster, your heart thrumming.

Eyes gleaming ever more green he grinned as he looked up, “Then you'll know there are no men like me...” and kissed his way back up to your lips where he paused, stroking a thumb over your wet nipple. You suddenly felt a hot flush rush to between your thighs, and wetness slowly soaking your underwear. This was wrong. He was wrong, you were wrong. Loki was turning you on.

Loki caught the blush in your cheeks and laughed. “I told you, there are no men like me.” His hands came up to your face and brushed a few locks of hair back behind your ears. You tried desperately to straighten up and compose yourself. 

“I don't know what you think you are doing but..”

“Oh you know full well what I am doing my dear. Don't think I can't smell the sweet honey dripping from your cunt.” He forced his knee between your legs spreading them apart and took a deep lingering inhale, “It's intoxicating”. His perfect white teeth were framed by a wicked smile as his vulgar words made your whole body blush. He grabbed both your wrists together in one hand and pulled them to his chest bringing you much closer then you wanted to be. You felt the fingers of his other hand skim down your belly and come to rest at the waistband of your jeans. Your body twisted trying to resist him but it only served to make things worse.

His voice came as more of a breath than a whisper,“You can squirm all you want sweetling, but I'll just make this last longer”. His long fingers slid across your exposed skin, crossing the threshold of the waist band and into your soaking wet knickers. 

“Mmf!” was all you could get out before his mouth smashed against yours and he kissed you like no man ever had, his tongue mirroring his fingers, exploring your mouth as he began to explore your slick folds, your entire defenses immediately burning to ashes with his cool touch. “Uhhn...” you sighed as he unlocked his lips from yours. His slippery but sure fingers circled your swollen clit oh so slowly.

This was wrong, how could this be happening? Your instincts told you to fight and flee but your body burned for more. You could feel his grin as your hips tilted and found yourself rubbing against his hand. 

Loki purred, his voice dripping with depravity “Oh my dear, I thought you wished to flee, but now I see...” he paused briefly, withdrawing his hand and licking your juices from his glistening fingers, “....that you hunger for more”. He kissed you again, forcing you to taste yourself on his tongue as he pulled your right hand to him and guided it slowly down the leather of his tunic. He pressed his free hand into yours and into the wall pinning you again. Your fingers felt the coolness of the flat leather as he continued to drag your hand down over his stomach. All rational thought melted away as you began to find yourself imagining what was underneath.

“All in good time my sweet.” He said, breaking the kiss. Could he read your mind? You knew he had magic but how could...  
Any rambling thoughts were suddenly derailed as you felt your fingers slowly rise up and over his straining erection. You thought you heard him swallow back a moan. He lightened his grip of your hand but you kept on going, he was big. Your fingers traced the outline against his trousers, pressing your palm against his cock. You glanced up, his eyes were closed and his head tilted back. Feeling a great deal more confident than before, you squeezed.

“Mm yes...”. That was definitely a moan, so much for Loki being in control.

Of course, your thoughts somehow gave you away as he opened his eyes and looked down at you with a sly smile. In a flash he had lifted you up and was carrying you through the tall grass, panic came back to you all too soon, not knowing what was going to happen, maybe death was on the horizon after all.


	3. Chapter 3

You fell back on the cold hard slab of what seemed to be an old garden table. Loki stood at the end, between your legs. “I'll let you have your fun in time, but for now...” he tailed off as he leaned over you, firmly but gently squeezing your breasts, his hands skimming down to your jeans and peeling them off along with your boots, leaving only your sodden knickers covering your modesty. Despite your state of undress you did not feel the cold. Your body burned as the god stood before you, ravaging you with his glinting green eyes. 

Loki's long slender fingers delicately began to trace your skin, beginning at your feet, traveling up to your knees, and eventually your inner thighs. His mouth followed his hands, kissing so lightly making you shiver with anticipation. He stroked lazily at the lace trim at the top of your knickers, clearly enjoying what he was doing to you.

“You won't be needing these” He waved his hand and in a green swirl your underwear had gone. “Ta-da!” Your eyes widened. He smirked. This was a very dangerous man indeed.

He hooked his hands behind your knees and roughly drew you towards the end of the table, causing your back to scrape against the rough stone. If it had hurt you wouldn't have known as Loki's head was now between your legs, his cool wet mouth on your pussy, and all you could think about was how mindblowingly good it felt. With his strong hands gripping you by the thighs his tongue flattened lapping up your juices. As he licked his way upwards to swirl the tip around your clit with an aching slowness you struggled to stop from crying out and your hips from grinding against his mouth.

He stopped and lifted his head,“Don't be shy now, darling, I want to hear how much I pleasure you,” he hovered over you, inches from your trembling lips and growled, “Before long, you will be screaming my name.” You felt the heat build within you, he wasn't even touching you then, his voice alone was enough. Bending to your breasts, he grazed a nipple with his teeth causing you to inhale sharply. Grinning, he curled each one of his fingers towards his palm then sharply twisted his hand. Slivering strands of green light materialized from the ether, the night air around you flashed and suddenly there was no longer just one Loki. 

Several glowing forms of the god surrounded your prone body. This was a neat trick indeed. You felt hands on you, so many different touches, a multitude of cool lips electrifying your skin producing an unconscious murmur. “Mmm...” 

The original pushed back from you to the edge of the table, content to watch you writhe for a while as his copies teased and triggered every nerve ending. Your breath came ragged as you were licked, kissed and fondled over and over, waves of building pleasure coursed through your body. You felt hollow inside, a growing need building as the Lokis brought you nearer and nearer to the edge of ecstasy. 

Loki flicked his wrist and the copies vanished leaving you wanting. Closing your eyes your head fell back drunk with lust. “Uhh, mmnn, uhhhhh......please....”

“Please? Are you begging my sweet?” Loki's dark voice purred with satisfaction, he had you panting like a bitch in heat and was loving it. “Tell me what you want” he teased.

You couldn't stop your hand from reaching down between your legs to pick up where the clones had left off. He smacked your hand away causing you to yelp. “Please....ohh, Loki please!” You were so desperate for release it was unbearable.

“What a sight you are” Loki locked eyes with you as he started to unlace his pants. “What am I to do with you?” He held his large cock in his hand, and slowly started to stroke. The sight drove you crazy, why did he tease so? He truly was an evil bastard.


	4. Chapter 4

“Mmf...please!” You whimpered, the craving to be filled with this beautiful god's cock was more than anything you had felt before. He didn't move, but continued to rub at a steady pace.  
“'Please what', my pretty thing?” The merciless teasing was agony and every last bit of composure and restraint left you as you begged. “Fuck me Loki, please!”.

His response was immediate as you felt his hands grabbing your buttocks and his hips slamming towards yours, plowing his cock deep into your slick pussy. An animalistic scream pierced the air. You didn't know you could make such a sound, and it only served to fan the flames of Loki's desire. A flicker of green and you felt his nakedness against you. He growled and bit at your neck as he began thrusting his hips relentlessly, pounding every inch of his hardness into you, making you cry out partly with pain but mostly with immense pleasure of being filled with him. 

“Ahh what a tight little cunt you have...” He slowed his strokes and his hands went to your breasts and squeezed, you clawed with your own hands around his back, digging your nails in and drawing blood from the pale skin, causing him to hiss. Loki scooped you up without withdrawing, turning to kneel down and set you beneath him on the long grass. With his hands in your hair he slowed his pace even more, sliding his cock almost entirely free and pausing, waiting.

“Ohhh Loki....don't stop!” You bucked your hips up to take him into you again, hearing him curse and pull further away. 

“Damn it woman, lie still!” You reluctantly obeyed and he placed his hands on the ground either side of your shoulders steadying himself, and slowly, painstakingly eased the length of his beautiful cock inch by inch into your core. Your eyes rolled back and a wavering moan escaped your lips. 

“Good girl, you'll do what I tell you to.” He said, and leaned in to kiss you. His silver tongue danced deliciously against yours as he kept up the slow grinding fuck that was driving you insane. He pulled back and looked deep into your eyes, his whole demeanor had suddenly changed, you could detect a tenderness as he gazed at you. Loki caressed your cheek and ran his fingers gently down your side, the sensation made you shiver and clench your internal muscles around him. He closed his eyes and sighed, pressing his body against yours nuzzling into your neck.

“So you think you can tame me?” Whispering between breaths, which were starting to become labored he then rolled over so you were now straddling him. “Come then my princess, be my undoing.” The god of mischief was now beneath you, yours to control. You relished your new found freedom and gently began to rock your hips, Loki still regarding you intently. Exploring his milk-white skin with your hands and mouth as you rode him drew encouraging sounds from his lips. He was truly gorgeous to behold. Your fingers smoothed over his chest and you felt him twitch as you licked a nipple. Tracing the ripples of his abdominal muscles smoothing your hands over your own thighs, you reached behind you and stroked the very top of the inside of his thigh making him choke back a laugh. The laugh turned into a moan as you took his balls into your hand and gently squeezed. 

“Ooh you wicked girl...” he grinned and lifted his hips. You shook your head at him and removed your hand. “Lie still!” you commanded, pinning his hands to the ground. Even though he was much stronger than you he played along and feigned a struggle against your weight. Leaning into him, you changed the angle and quickened the pace of your hips as you kissed. His cock rubbed against a sweet spot in you and made you forget about the rules you just set. 

“Mmm so good...” you gasped leaning backwards, Loki's strong hands grasped your waist as you passionately fucked. He purred in agreement, slipping a finger into the mingled juices between you and flicking it over your clit. You cupped and squeezed his balls and felt the sensation of your throbbing pussy squeezing his cock as you rode him harder. 

“Ohh my god....Loki...” you panted as his touch brought you close to orgasm.  
His other hand grabbed your ass as his fingers continued to massage your swollen clit, “Mmmm my princess, ohh fuck....yes...say my name” he growled as his own release neared.

“LOKI! Ohhh!” You threw your head back and screamed to the heavens, you felt his cock spasm inside you as you fell over the edge, wave after wave of orgasmic bliss battering you into oblivion. Loki shuddered with pleasure as the last of his load pulsed into you. 

The dark god then took you in his arms and kissed you tenderly, picking you up gently he carried you into the old house. It wasn't abandoned at all, he had been living there for some time. Within moments the fire was burning brightly in the hearth and a few candles were lit, as if by magic. He put you down softly on the large bed and laid beside you, brushing your hair back from your cheek with a smile. “Sleep now my princess, for tomorrow I'll make you my queen.” you kissed him returning a smile and quickly succumbed to sleep, in the arms of your king, your god, your Loki.

~ The End ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed ;)


	5. Breakfast of the Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut for breakfast!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to write another bit...

Beginning to wake up, you stretched out the length of your aching body with a sleepy satisfaction. Your eyes still closed, you felt your fingers furrow through soft, dense fur. Reindeer? Whatever it was it felt amazing and warm against your naked skin. Opening your eyes the room was dark and unfamiliar, the embers of a fire almost burnt out in the hearth. Thick drapes blocked out any natural light making it difficult to tell what time it was. Glancing around the room you noticed a door in the corner half open, spilling dim light into the room. Delicious smells filled the air, hot buttered bread, and honey. You smiled to yourself as you realised last night wasn't a dream. Pushing yourself up to sitting, you noticed a black silk robe trimmed with green and gold had been placed on the empty side of the bed. Getting up you slipped it on. It was a couple of sizes too big for you and the bottom edges trailed on the ground slightly. After a final enjoyable stretch and a yawn, you padded towards the door and the light.

You peaked around the door and Loki looked up from a book to smile at you. His gorgeous raven hair spilled messily over his face, he wore only a pair of black silk pajama pants which matched the robe that covered you. He was sat on a sizeable dark green leather Chesterfield armchair, his fantastically long legs propped up on a heavy dark wood desk. 

“Good morning my princess.” He beckoned you towards him.

“And good morning to you, dark prince.” You grinned, and curtsied. 

Loki swung out of the chair and took your hand ever so gently, kissing it lightly before he bowed low before you.

“My lady, please join me.” He slid his arms around your waist and quickly pulled you into his lap and onto the chair, kissing you softly on the lips. “I thought I'd let you sleep longer after the escapades of the evening, I imagine you are quite hungry my dear?”

You nodded “Ravenous...” you replied, tracing your fingers down his bare chest, following them with your eyes.

“Mmm you temptress.” He laughed and leaned over to pour you a cup of hot tea. Motioning towards the plates of fresh strawberries, cherries, grapes, bread, cheese, cream, honey, and cakes. “See anything you like?”

“Wow, it all looks so good, maybe some strawberries to start?”

Loki took one but instead of giving it to you, he held it for you to bite. He licked his lips watching as you did, and then pulled the fruit away causing you to chase it with your mouth ...all the way to his. 

“Delicious.” He purred, licking the sweet juice from your lips. He fed you a few more bites before lifting you up so your legs were straddling his. Then he dipped a finger in the pot of fresh cream, you licked at it as he smeared it over your lips, trying to stop it from dripping down over the robe. Loki's eyes glimmered with mischief and you were aware of his cock growing hard beneath you.

“I was thinking...as we are both already in need of a bath, it matters not if we were to get a little more dirty...” His deft slender fingers untied the robe and slipped it over your shoulders, his hands at first smoothing down your arms and then inward to caress your breasts and settling at your hips. You leaned backwards towards the desk, picking up the spoon from the honey, letting it drip slowly over your chest. You couldn't help grinning as Loki's mouth fell open and a hungry, lust-filled look glazed his eyes. 

“Something sweet for you, my prince?” You teased.

His hands splayed against your back he tipped you backwards over his thighs as he quickly dove to lick the honey from your nipples, his tongue twisting and lapping making them harden and sending shivers up and down your spine. Squeezing your thighs against his hips you lay back further, supported by his legs, your hair tumbling down to the floor and blood rushing to your head.

A soft moan escaped your lips as Loki drew a finger along your inner thigh to your pussy, trailing tantalisingly close to your clit making you twist and undulate your body.

“Mmm, you are a truly a glorious sight to behold. I only wish you could see how inviting you look.” 

You could only gasp as his finger slipped against your wetness and grazed against your sweet spot. 

“Uhh, yes...mmm!” 

The green-eyed god continued to slick his fingers with expert precision against you, gradually building speed and pressure, making you so wet that the juices of your arousal soaked through the barrier of silk that was separating him from you.

Loki ceased his beautiful torturous ministrations to lift you back towards him. You felt slightly dizzy and light-headed as the blood rushed away from your head, heightening the feelings of pleasure. Wrapping your arms around his neck, your mouth smashed into his as you ground your hips against his erection, making him growl in a way that made you ache to be claimed by him. 

Slipping a hand down between you, freeing him, you slowly lowered onto his cock, whimpering with desperation as you felt him fill you inch by inch, anticipating the incredible fuck you were about to experience. Loki's breath hitched and he bit into your neck as your walls gripped him tightly. 

“Mmf...seven hells woman, surely you are not of this earth.” His hands gripped your waist and kept the slow pace going as you arched against him, closing your eyes, your hair falling down your back as you called his name to the sky, softly at first, and then with increasing urgency.

“...Loki”

He pulled you to him, “I am here my sweet.” his lips pressed against yours, and then his tongue slipped past and locked you both in a tangled battle of passion as his hips bucked and thrust. He broke off and his mouth returned to you honeyed breasts as you rose and fell upon him, waves of fiery hot rippling pleasure surging through you, urging you to succumb to them. As though he read your mind, Loki grabbed you, lifting you up onto the edge of the desk. He swept his arm across it, sending everything in his way crashing onto the floor, laying you down in a tangled mess of sweat and sticky sweetness. Your legs locked around his back and urged his hips towards yours, your nails gouging his torso, gripping the edges of the desk, touching your own breasts. You didn't know what you wanted, but you wanted everything all at once. You wanted Loki, and he knew it.

The intense heat and sensation between you built up ever more. “Oh....fuck...” You felt him beginning to lose control, his hands roaming your body, trying to get even deeper inside you somehow. The feeling tipped you over the edge. Panting and biting and clawing at his beautiful form, you locked eyes as your orgasm gripped causing every nerve to fire, head swimming, as his cock pulsed thick jets of hot cum within you, a low wolfish moan accompanying his shuddering, carnal release. 

Your breath came hard as he collapsed against you on the desk, utterly spent, your bodies ravaged and shaking. You stroked his hair back from his face as he nuzzled against your neck, breathless.

“Mmm...Loki my love? Can I ask you something?” 

“My princess, my dark one, I will gladly kneel for you, I will do anything....” he panted.

“Can we start with a bath?” You asked, giggling quietly.

Loki pushed himself up on his forearms and gave you a kiss. “Of course.” He smiled.


End file.
